Forget Me Not
by Ahr0
Summary: Arthur never expected to find anyone special in his life until he moved to Boston, and a cop named Alfred wound up in his ER with a gunshot wound.  He also never expected to now have to remember about a certain holiday. For Vday Event - USUK


**Forget Me Not**  
><strong>By Ahro <strong>  
><strong>Warning: Insinuated sexual situations and language.<strong>  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Romance/Humor  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Arthur Kirkland never expected to find anyone special in his life until he moved to Boston, and a cop named Alfred F. Jones wound up in his emergency room with a gunshot wound. He also never expected to now have to remember about a certain holiday he had never bothered with before.

Early on he had thought moving to the United States would bring with it more than just a change of scenery. Of course, moving from London to Boston wasn't much of a difference. Both were fairly rainy, gray, loud and busy. A real change of scenery would have been Florida or California, if he had his choice in the matter.

No, he had moved to Boston to work in the Emergency Room of the Massachusetts General Hospital at the suggestion of his mentor.

He loved medicine, and it was his mentor who constantly pushed him through his career even while he feared it. Thankfully, it all proved most rewarding as he had obtained his PHD three years ago, and had already become quite a celebrated doctor in London. However, the excitement never seemed to be there. So, after asking his mentor for his opinion he found himself quickly holed up in a comfortable flat in Cambridge, MA.

His mentor had urged him through medical school. He had gotten him to move to an entirely new country to pursue his practice. He even seemed to know exactly what kind of excitement Arthur Kirkland was missing in his life, and it had nothing to do with his patients. At least, that's what Arthur had originally thought that first night when Officer Alfred F. Jones sat bleeding in the middle of his waiting room.

"What on Earth is that man doing standing in the middle of my waiting room bleeding everywhere? Nurse!"

"Yes, Dr. Kirkland! We're trying to find an empty bed for him, but the hospital is over capacity. We can't move anyone anywhere until patients are discharged from the floor."

Arthur furrowed his brow in annoyance of it all. "Than at least get him into triage, and I'll see to him there."

The nurse nodded quickly and scurried off to prepare the small temporary room in the lobby.

_Absolute nonsense._

Grabbing a clipboard he than walked out to the triage where the man in question was now propped up in a stretcher. The blood in question steadily being staunched from a wound in the man's thigh. Arthur then couldn't help but notice the obvious Boston Police uniform the man wore.

_An officer, and he wasn't looked to immediately! Bloody fools I work with._

"Hey, Doc!"

Arthur was pulled from his musings at the boisterous voice and happy chuckle that followed it. Completely uncharacteristic of a man covered in his own blood.

"Erm- name please."

"Officer Alfred F. Jones, sir." He saluted with a wink.

Arthur shook his head briefly, "Doctor Arthur Kirkland. Now, what exactly happened here?" Arthur moved in to where the nurse was currently cutting away the cloth of the man's trousers around the injury. Dabbing at the blood with some gauze the actual wound began to come into view. "You were shot?"

"That about sums it up, doc. Just another day as any."

Arthur scoffed, "Hardly. Generally you don't go around getting shot on a daily basis." After a tourniquet had staunched most of the bleeding and the blood had been whipped away, Arthur was then able to assess further damage.  
>"Looks like the bullet went clean through, and missed the bone. I'll stitch this up but you'll need to be admitted for observation.<p>

The cops friend, who Arthur hadn't noticed sitting quietly by the far wall, suddenly found the time to speak up, "I doubt their is any muscle damage. He chased down that thug for a mile while he bled out."

"Matt! Keep quiet! Don't need the chief hearin' 'bout that detail. He's got a hair up his ass as it is for me."

Arthur couldn't help but arch a brow after hearing this little tidbit of information.

"You chased down this thug that shot you... for a mile, while bleeding like this?" The exclamation came out louder than expected, and the cop jumped slightly in his seat.

"He owed me a new pair of pants."

This time Arthur couldn't help but allow a laugh to escape him.

"Well then, if that's the case I hope you got him. You may want him to foot your medical bills as well." He clipped the last stitch and moved back so the nurse could continue cleaning up the area.

"Haha, good one. I'll be sure to run that by him when we get back to the precinct. I haven't lost a man yet that I haven't set my eyes on."

The shine that caught the officer's blue eyes seemed to sparkle towards Arthur in such a strange and alluring way that the doctor almost found himself running into the room divider before catching himself with a huff. Fixing his tie around his neck as he did.

"Right then, glad to see there are reliable men out on those streets. Just don't start filling up my ER with additional patients I barely have the capacity to hold now."

The man laughed in return and signaled their conversation was at an end with a final salute.

However, it would be far from their last conversation.

According to other staff, the officer Alfred F. Jones, had been a frequent patient since the man joined the force not but a year ago. What they later informed Arthur of, was that over the coming months since they first met, Alfred's injuries suddenly grew more numerous and random.

One nurse, Arthur had gained a much love/hate relationship with, brought one startling thing to light one evening when the subject of their conversation arrived through the ER doors.

"Oh, _mon cher_!"

"Francis, I've told you before-"

"_Oui_, doctor, but just before you go scampering off to treat your little lost puppy," Arthur shot Francis a look, "might I suggest you ask the boy out to dinner already before he winds up dead."

This had Arthur at a complete lack of words, much to his astonishment, and to Francis' too for that matter. It wasn't until Francis was winking at Arthur and tossing the freshly arrived cop a gentle wave that Arthur saw it.

Alfred had waved back to Francis out of courtesy, but it was then, Arthur, the man quickly began to look for, and once their eyes met that brilliant smile of his lit up his face. Seeing that same bright smile the boy seemed to only save for Arthur was when Francis' words finally did register with the doctor.

_This boy fancies me... and is deliberately getting injured on or off the job just to come see me... ME, of all people._

"Hey, doc... Arthur, you in there? I could use some stitches, or some of that fancy skin glue stuff you guys use on this gash above my eye." He pointed, as if the obviously bloody gash right in the middle of his face was invisible.

After regaining his composure, Arthur rested a hand on Alfred's shoulder and began steering the man to an empty room.

"Yes, let's get you cleaned up so you can rush out and get hurt again."

"Haha, you know I'm just a klutz. It's only cause I catch all the bad guys that the chief keeps me around." He said with a laugh as he sat down on the freshly made stretcher.

"Really now? It's interesting, Alfred," he paused as he began to collect the few tools he'd need to patch the cop up, "-that you seem to have become a klutz the moment I started working here."

This seemed to throw Alfred off guard as he began to stutter. "Ahh- what now? You don't just become a klutz when you decide to be."

"You think so? Well, how about you explain your reasoning behind that to me over dinner."

The effect couldn't have gone any better, and Arthur suddenly had to hand it to Francis. The man, as odd as he was at times, had a good knack for reading people.

"Ahh- Arthur?"

"You call me by my first name without the honorific it deserves already, correct?"  
>Alfred nodded.<p>

"Very well then. Dinner; tonight at 8 o'clock. I've grown tired of cleaning up after all your blood. It's about time you lose the klutz act."

It was that moment. That simple suggestion of dinner and the accompanying smile and sparkle of blue eyes that Arthur truly found what his mentor had helped him find. An excitement and challenge that Arthur had never experienced in London. He would have to give him his thanks yet again.

It was then, eight months later, that Arthur really came across the challenge he had not been expecting.

He woke that morning just like any other morning. It was eight o'clock, and he had a long twelve hour shift ahead of him.

Turning in bed after a good stretch, he eyed the sleeping form that had filled the excitement he so needed in his life. The man's blond hair was sprawled out on his pillow as he slept on his stomach. Glasses laying askew as he had forgotten them again. He had his arms tucked under his pillow while the rest of his body was a dangling mess of limbs. One leg tucked under the comforter while the other hung off the side of the bed. Arthur was surprised the man had even gotten out of his uniform.

With a gentle hand, Arthur brushed the man's bangs from his eyes, and lightly removed his glasses. A brief smile came and faded on his face as he did.  
>Alfred had only just gotten home from a midnight shift two hours ago, and the last thing Arthur wanted to do was disturb him. His work as a cop was taxing, and even through that positive attitude and always happy expressions, Alfred could see the ware the job brought to him. Yet, he would never be able to change Alfred's mind. He loved his job. It made him feel like a hero, he would say, and if that was the case than Arthur would just have to be Alfred's hero when he needed to be fixed up.<p>

After placing Alfred's glasses on the nightstand, he finally stood up and began to get ready for his day. He wasn't expected in until noon, and Alfred would be sleeping till two in the afternoon so there wouldn't be any lunch for the both of them to share for today. Arthur did have errands that needed to be done, so it was as good a time as any to see to them. Alfred would be tired, and Arthur didn't want to leave him with having to take care of such things.

His first trip brought him to the laundromat. Being a doctor and a cop, Alfred pointed out that they could easily afford the amenities of a washer and dryer for their flat, yet Arthur always turned the suggestion down. He enjoyed the quiet reprieve of the laundromat. It was a place he could sit and watch life go on around him without his interference. Seeing people rhythmically going through their days was the part of his patient's lives that he wouldn't normally see. Of course, he didn't expect to see these people as his patients. He never wished anyone to have to go to the hospital, but being able to pull himself out of that world was worth it to him.

After laundry was complete, it was off to the supermarket for a few groceries. He was greeted by the familiar staff at the small corner market, returning the wave with a smile as he did. This was another small luxury he allowed himself. Another way to see life moving along. Alfred said we could hire help to go shopping for them, but Arthur would kindly push away the offer as well. It was true their schedules rarely matched up. Help would have opened up their little free time from having to do monotonous chores to actually spending time with each other in another fashion. Yet, Arthur enjoyed this all too much. What was in his bank account never mattered to him, and Alfred, beyond complaining Arthur worked too much because of the additional chores he always took upon himself, had eventually settled over the matter.

"Oh, Doctor Kirkland," The cashier perked up happily when he found his way to the front of the line, "will you be needing anything else today?"

"I believe that's all for today, Michelle."

"Oh- no flowers for you today?"

Arthur paused and looked at the brunette for a moment in confusion. It wasn't like he purchased flowers on a regular basis so the question had caught him by surprise.

"No... I don't believe I'll be needing flowers today. Thank you, Michelle."

She nodded and handed Arthur the few bags with his purchases.

"Alright then, have a good day Doctor Kirkland." She waved once he had picked up his things and headed for the door. He nodded back to her and left the small shop and made his way to his car.

_Odd. Why would she suggest I buy flowers?_

The question nagged at him on his way back to their flat. While he put away groceries and laundry, and while he changed into his scrubs. It stopped nagging him when he peeked in on Alfred who was still sound asleep at eleven-thirty, looking just as tousled in the bed as he had left him earlier that morning.

_Eight months, and he's still just as endearing as he was the first time I met him._

Closing the door quietly, Arthur than grabbed up his gear for work and headed back out to his car to start another busy day in the ER.

Busy, however, wasn't exactly the proper term for it.

"Ahh, good afternoon, _docteur_," Francis weaved towards Arthur from behind the nurse's station in his usual flamboyant way, while Arthur quickly tried to dive into a nearby chart. "Ready for the day to begin?"

"It's already begun if you hadn't noticed, Francis."

"_Oui_, not that there is much to be done. It is unusually quiet today."

Which it was, much to Arthur's annoyance. The waiting room looked starved for it's seats to be taken up with people. It was an odd sight, and Arthur hated it when it was slow. The day would drag now, and he'd be forced to listen to Francis' gibes. Twelve hours before he could be home, and another eight before he could be up with Alfred on their day off together.

"Unusually quiet indeed." He had finished flipping through the chart he had grabbed, noting their to be nothing he had to do with it anyway. "Is there anyone for me to see at the moment, Francis?"

"Afraid not, Arthur. I will call you when someone arrives, _oui_?" He then scooted off down the hall to see to the assistance another nurse needed in putting in a patient's IV.

Arthur sighed and leaned up against the wall as he watched nurses, techs, and clinical staff moving about their work. The pace was calm, and not something Arthur cared to deal with. While he was at work he didn't want his mind to wander. His attention was towards his patients and nothing else. Yet, that nagging question about flowers suddenly came back to him again, and he couldn't help but grow agitated by it.

_Today is going to be a long day._

By the time the dinner hour came around, it had begun to pick up as rush hour brought with it car accidents thanks to the ever present road rage of the Boston area's populous. It was a welcomed relief, even though seeing people hurt wasn't something he wished anyone to go through. However, the injuries were all mild with nothing worse than aggravated attitudes, which was something Arthur could live with.

It wasn't until later that Arthur stumbled into one room of an elderly woman who was to be admitted for a blood clot in her lung that he was brought out of his robot doctor mode. She was sitting propped up in her stretcher awaiting a telemetry box before being transported to her new room on the third floor. Arthur had been looking over her chart when he suddenly noticed a bright pink, heart shaped card that was decorated with a strangely mismatched gluing job of tissue paper and ribbon open in her hands. On the cover, he could make out thick lines of glue that had had gold glitter dumped on top of it. The lines made out sloppy letters that read, "To Grandma", across the tissue paper.

The women must have caught him looking as she suddenly spoke up to him.  
>"It's a card my granddaughter made me at school today."<p>

"Ahh- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be staring."

The elderly women smiled warmly up at him, "No reason to be sorry, dear. She'd be thrilled to know her work was being admired." The women said cheerfully as she offered the large card up to Arthur to look at.

For a moment he hesitated in taking it. Planning on waving it off but he suddenly had a gripping want to look at it. So he took it with a nod to look over.  
>The inside was just as frilly as the exterior. The edges had lace glued haphazardly to it, while little pink and red plastic rhinestones stuck to it in random patterns. Their were also little, what Arthur assumed to be, pink unicorns and bunnies drawn as an additional border. He couldn't help but smile at the large round heads and scribbled bodies and legs. Each one with a quirky grin and two dots for eyes.<p>

It wasn't until his eyes fell on what the little girl had written that he was suddenly jostled out of his normal air of professionalism.

**Hi, grandma! Feel better soon! Love you, Anise.**

And in the same glue and glitter script he read,

**Happy Valentine's Day!**

_V-valentine's... Day?_

"Isn't it sweet, dear? She's in kindergarten. All the children made their families valentine's day cards. I was left here this morning before she went to school, so she knew I wasn't feeling very well. Sweet little thing that she is."

"Ahh- yes, quiet sweet." Arthur then handed the card back to the woman with a shaky grip.

The woman smiled and then looked back up at Arthur, "Why are you working on such a holiday? A fine young man like yourself must have someone special to share today with." She grinned an almost knowing smile up at him.

"Ahh- yes, I do in fact."

"Well then why are you still here?"

Arthur caught her gaze with his, and it then dawned on him. He would miss all of Valentine's Day if he worked till midnight. Perhaps he could get off early?

"Right, thank you, ma'am. I never even realized today was such a special day."

Her smile was warm, "You young kids these days. Always so busy that the little things are always forgotten. Lucky for you you have us old fogies to remind you to slow down."

Arthur nodded with a grin. He then waved to her as he left and quickly ran to find Francis.

_Bloody hell, where is he when I need him?_

"I sense a disturbance in the air. What is wrong, _mon ami_?"

Arthur almost skidded to a halt as Francis emerged from a door behind him.

"There you are. I'm leaving early."

"What?"

"Call in Kiku to cover for me."

Arthur was already running to the lockers as Francis trailed behind him.

"What if he is busy, sir?"

"We're over staffed today as it is. If he can't it won't be that big of a deal. You've got Braginski and Vargas who should be enough. Just make sure Vargas doesn't get in Braginski's way."

"Ahh- right. Do you mind my asking what happened for the great _Docteur_ Kirkland to suddenly want to leave work early?"

Arthur shrugged off his lab coat and quickly pulled on his heavy wool trench coat and gloves before grabbing up his keys. He turned to Francis then and said, "Of all people, I thought you'd have reminded me that today was Valentine's Day."

Francis laughed, "So you admit that you do need me."

Arthur was running off towards the exit doors as he called back over his shoulder, "Don't press your luck, Bonnefoy!"

He heard that obnoxious laugh quietly dissolve as the automatic doors closed behind him, as a new realization dawned on him.

It was six o'clock, and he had no idea what he was doing as far as a gift for Alfred.

The next hour was spent driving around from place to place trying to figure out some sort of gift for Alfred. From chocolate hearts, to flowers, to giant stuffed animals and cards. It was just all so impersonal, and Alfred deserved more than a box of sweets (even though Arthur knew he would never complain over getting chocolate).

Arthur eventually surrendered to a nice arrangement of red roses he found at the last florist he visited. It still wasn't the kind of gift he'd have wanted to give the man he had fallen in love with. It was too easy. Too simple and generic of a gift to give on Valentine's Day.

He scolded himself for having forgotten such a day. Of course, up until now, he had never had a reason to pay attention to the inane holiday. It had been why he never noticed all the pink and red hearts, balloons, cards, and gifts that had glared at him that morning while he had gone about his errands. It had been why Michelle's question of purchasing flowers had made him confused.

This would be his first ever Valentine's Day in which he would spend it with someone he truly loved.

Before he knew it, Arthur was standing at the front door of their flat. A light was on inside, yet, even though Arthur knew Alfred to be home after having seen his squad car parked in it's usual place, he was still anxious. Throughout their relationship, Alfred had always been the more sentimental one. Always there giving Arthur a kiss here, a hug there, a sudden surprise visit at the hospital with flowers in his arms. All for no reason at all, but just to show Arthur was loved. Yet, a day where those things really mattered, and was obvious to the entire populous, Arthur had gone and forgotten.

_What am I going to face in there? Alfred might have gone all out on some gift that I would never have thought of, and here I am standing with a bouquet of roses. How bloody original._

With a sigh, knowing time was steadily running out on what remained of this lover's holiday, he opened the door, and was immediately welcomed by a pleasant aroma of something cooking in the oven.

Arthur had barely enough time to put down his keys when Alfred suddenly appeared around the corner. His expression flitting from shocked to sudden anger.

Arthur wasn't sure what to do.

"You're home!"

"Ahh- yes," Arthur held out the bouquet, "H-happy Valentine's Day." This had all gone so much better in his head. Wasn't his boyfriend suppose to be smiling and running over to hug him. Instead, he stood there with disbelief and sadness flitting across his face.

"But, you weren't suppose to be off till midnight. I had things planned, and now you're here! Nothin's ready, and it's just all ruined." Alfred stood there looking dejected as he ran a hand through his hair out of exasperation.

"Al- nothing is ruined. I took the rest of the night off to spend it with you." Arthur had placed the roses down to quickly move to comfort his boyfriend who always seemed to surprise him.

"Dammit, and here I thought my gift was special, and you surprise me by comin' home early." He sniffed some, "That's the best Valentine's Day present ever!" His face brightened as their gaze caught with one another.

Arthur couldn't help but laugh. "Well- that wasn't exactly the present I had in mind to give you."

"Are you kiddin'? You never take off of work! I've been tryin' to get you to take off a vacation for months, and here you decide to come home early on Valentine's Day! Of course that's a present!" He then wrapped his strong arms around the smaller doctor in a warm embrace inciting another laugh from Arthur as he brought his own arms up to pull the man closer to him.

Alfred kissed the top of his head, "My present is still kinda ruined though. The turkey won't be ready for another three hours." He said into Arthur's hair as they remained in each others arms.

Arthur pulled back some to look at his boyfriend admiringly, "You're cooking a turkey dinner?"

"Well yeah, I figured why only celebrate with turkey on Thanksgivin' alone? It wouldn't have meant the same either if I had ordered from some fancy restaurant to be delivered. It had to come from the heart so I decided to make it myself." He said as he lifted his chin pridefully.

"And it is a lovely gift, Alfred."

Alfred grinned and scratched at his nose, "Yeah, but I'd have liked to surprise you with it."

"I am surprised! Just cause it isn't ready yet doesn't mean I can't be surprised that you're cooking such a meal for me."

Alfed blushed. "Well, we have three hours till it's ready. Everythin' else is pretty much done. I guess I can give you your other present now."

"Oh- something else?"

Alfred's expression seemed to do a 180, as a seductive grin and a glint in his blue eyes sent chills down Arthur's spine. His answer came in the form of his body being pressed up against the wall, and Alfred's lips trailing a row of light kisses along Arthur's neck, stopping just inches away from his ear, Arthur felt Alfred whisper, "Just a little somethin'.

"I think I'd like to see this somethin'." Arthur grinned as he mocked the others accent.

A nip at his ear was another answer before Arthur was turned away from him, and pushed towards their bedroom door.

The soft creak of the door hinges as Alfred pushed the door open from behind Arthur caused a flicker of light to move about the room. It confused Arthur for a moment until the door was fully opened and Arthur took in the brilliance of their bedroom.

Throughout the entire room small candles danced their light off the walls and array of furniture to bring a comforting glow to the room. Their king size four poster was made, and the rest of the room had been spotlessly cleaned.

"Alfred- this is beautiful." Arthur stiffened a moment when he felt Alfred's large hands grip his waist, one hand gliding under his scrub top to let his calloused fingers glide over Arthur's smooth skin. His breath was at Arthur's neck again, and Arthur had to almost strain to hear the man speak.

"It'd be even more beautiful with you on that bed."

That was all Arthur needed to hear before he turned back around to take this gorgeously strong and delightful man into his arms again.

Their lips met fiercely then as Arthur found himself slowly guided back towards their large king size bed. It was high off the ground, where both of them generally had to slightly climb up to get into it. This time though, Alfred's strong hands gripped his waist and easily hoisted Arthur onto it, backing him up and slowly climbing over him, their lips never parting throughout it.

"There is plenty of time," Alfred began as he broke their kiss and slowly ghosted his lips down along Arthur's jawline. "I want to show you how much I love you, and that's nothin' that needs to be rushed."

Arthur shivered underneath this amazing man, and had to think of how he had managed to be so lucky to wind up with someone so precious.

Arthur lifted his hand up to linger gently against Alfred's cheek, bringing the man's gaze back to his own eyes. Within those deep blues, even in the dim light that flickered around the room, Arthur could see that love which Alfred spoke of, and he knew deep down that he felt the exact same towards Alfred.

"You show me how much you love me every day of the year, Alfred." He smirked, "but I can't say I won't disagree with you on this way of showing it."  
>Alfred laughed and quickly moved in to seal Arthur's lips with another possessive kiss, sending Arthur spinning into absolute bliss.<p>

Later that night, Arthur found himself wrapped in Alfred's arms as they watched a movie together. Dinner was ready not much later and they both indulged in a delicious home cooked meal. Arthur was deeply moved by the array of food Alfred had prepared along with a classy choice of red wine. Alfred had taken Arthur's red roses and arranged them nicely in the middle of their dining room table while they ate allowing the rich aroma to mix with the delicious scents that wafted through their home.

Amidst the comfortable silence, Alfred finally let out a sigh after they had finished eating their fill.

Arthur perked up at the sound over his wine glass. "What is it?"

"Nothin' much."

Arthur eyed Alfred with that knowing look he knew would swindle Alfred to revealing what he held back.

"Haha- well, it's just that," he paused to scratch at his nose, "this was my first Valentine's Day I've ever spent with someone, and I'm truly thankful for having been able to spend it with you, Arthur."

Arthur had to quickly put down his glass before he accidentally spilled it upon hearing Alfred's confession. "You mean you've never shared a Valentine's Day with anyone, ever?"

Alfred blushed, "Y-yeah. I'm sure that must sound horrible. You must have had lots of dates in the past on Valentine's Day."

Arthur couldn't help but smile, "Why would you think that?"

Alfred's eyes went wide as he suddenly stuttered to come up with an answer.

"Ahh- well, umm, you're just amazing Arthur." Arthur waited as Alfred seemed to find his composure. "You're an amazing doctor, and you care so much for these people who you'll only know for a short period of time. You're kind, and generous. That accent of yours just melts me, and you're amazing in bed." Arthur laughed. "But I never thought someone like you would actually take that first step in askin' me out to dinner that night. Honestly, I thought you were going to ban me from your ER a few times."

"You'd have found some other way to see me I'm sure."

Alfred grinned, "You know me too well."

"So, all of that is what it takes to put me on some pedestal in your mind?"

Alfred nodded.

"Well, I'm afraid I'll have to disappoint you as this would be my first Valentine's Day with anyone significant as well."

Alfred's mouth went agape at Arthur's confession. "Really? You mean I'm your first Valentine?"

Arthur laughed at the childish remark. "I guess you could say that."

Alfred was suddenly up from his seat and immediately hugging Arthur around the neck, practically toppling him out of the chair, and both of them landing on the floor.

"Well if that's the case, I hope I made it an especially good first time."

Arthur grinned against Alfred's chest as he wrapped his own arms around the larger man. Reveling in the man's gentleness and strength at the same time. Knowing well that this man would never let him go, and that there would be many more Valentine's spent in his arms to come.

"I would never have expected anything less."

**A/N: Yo! So, this was so going to have a hot sex scene in it but the beginning was just so cute and sappy that having a raw scene like that just didn't fit well together. So you got a boot scene! D I'll just have to save that raw sex scene for some other one-shot.**

**Oh, but that reminds me, this has been my first EVER one-shot! Wow! They're so not easy to write. I'd rather write some epic long chapter fic than a one-shot. I just get so many ideas that I can just leave it in short little bits like this, but I hope for my first one it went well. ^^ Tried to get in a few other characters in there as well. Up to this point I've only ever written Alfred and Arthur so I hope I didn't butcher any of the other characters. XD **

**Well, I hope you liked my little contribution for this year's Valentine's Day event. Thank you for reading and Happy Valentine's Day! :D**

* * *

><p>Follow me on Tumblr for updates to my other USUK fanfics as well as USUK fanart: ahro. tumblr. com<p> 


End file.
